movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What Spoofs Have The Heroes Traveled So Far Onto And Still Need to Do?
Here is a list of spoofs that the heroes have done so far and should do. List Disney spoofs that they've traveled onto (Year in order): *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dumbo (Baby (a.k.a Dumbo)) *Cinderella (Bubblesrella) *Alice in Wonderland (Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland) *Peter Pan (Piglet Pan) *Lady and the Tramp (Miss Bianca and the Bernard *The Sword in the Stone ((Animal Style)) *The Jungle Book (The Forest Book) *The Aristocats (The Aristomice) *Robin Hood (Trent Hood) *The Rescuers ((TrainBoy43's Style)) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey) *The Fox and the Hound (The Train and the Boat) *The Black Cauldron ((Animal Style)) *The Great Mouse Detective (The Great Hedgehog Detective) *Oliver and Company (Cub and Company) *The Little Mermaid (The Little Mer-Lioness) *The Rescuers Down Under ((TrainBoy43's Style)) *The Prince and the Pauper (The Reindeer and the Deer) *Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Grizzly Bear) *Aladdin (Kermiladdin) *The Lion King (The Mouse King) *Pocahontas (Brisbyhontas) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (The Young Mouse of Notre Dame) *James and the Giant Peach *Hercules (Skunkules) *The Emperor's New Groove (The Hedgehog's New Groove) *Treasure Planet ((Animal Style)) Disney spoofs they still need to travel onto (Year in order): *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Make Mine Music *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians *Mary Poppins *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Mulan *Tarzan *Fantasia 2000 Pixar spoofs that they've traveled onto (Year in order) *Toy Story (Animal Story) *A Bug's Life (A Cartoon Character's Life) *Monsters, Inc. (Animals, Inc. (Dragon Rockz Style)) Pixar spoofs they still need to travel onto (Year in order): *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Cars *Toy Story 3 *Cars 2 *The Incredibles 2 *Toy Story 4 *Cars 3 Don Bluth spoofs that they've traveled onto (Year in order): *The Secret of NIMH ((Human Style)) *Rock-A-Doodle (Frog-A-Doodle) *Thumbelina (Jasmilina) *A Troll in Central Park (A Pooh in Central Park) Don Bluth spoofs they still need to travel onto (Year in order): *An American Tail *The Land Before Time *All Dogs Go To Heaven *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *The Pebble and the Penguin *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Anastasia Christmas spoofs that they've travel onto (Year in order): *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (How the Genie Stole Christmas) *The Little Drummer Boy (The Little Jungle Boy) *Frosty the Snowman (Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman)) *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (Bernard Claus is Comin' to Town) *The Year Without A Santa Claus (The Year Without a Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style)) *Frosty's Winter Wonderland (Kermit's Winter Wonderland) Direct-to-video sequels spoofs that they've traveled onto (Year in order): *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of Mcleach) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True) *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and The Island of Misfits (Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits) Sequels spoofs that they've traveled onto (Year in order): *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George) *Toy Story 2 (Animal Story 2) *The Tigger Movie (The Thomas O'Malley Movie) Live-Action spoofs they still need to travel onto (Year in order) *The Wizard of Oz *Star Wars *Indiana Jones * DreamWorks spoofs they still need to travel onto (Year in order) *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * * * * Video Games Spoofs They May Hopefully Travel Onto (If And May Get Used To) (Year in order): *Rayman 1 *Crash Bandicoot 1 *Croc *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Spyro the Dragon 1 *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped *Croc 2 *Crash Team Racing *Spyro the Dragon 2: Ripto's Rage *Ape Escape *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon *Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters *Duck Dodgers Starring Daffy Duck *Looney Tunes Racing *Looney Tunes: Space Race *Rayman 2: Revolution *Sheep, Dog 'n' Wolf *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex *SpongeBob SquarePants: Operation Krabby Patty *Ape Escape 2 *Ratchet and Clank *Taz: Wanted *SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Jak II *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando *SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity *Jak 3 *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal *Ape Escape 3 *Ratchet: Deadlocked *Crash Tag Team Racing *Jak X: Combat Racing *SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab *Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal *SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty *LittleBigPlanet *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time *SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier *LittleBigPlanet 2 *SpongeBob's Boating Bash *LittleBigPlanet Karting *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus *Rayman Origins *Rayman Legends *SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge *LittleBigPlanet 3 *SpongeBob SquarePants: HeroPants *A Hat in Time Category:Lists